ADMINISTRATIVE CORE? PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT We seek to create the Health ePeople Resource, a nimble, readily-accessible, and reliable infrastructure to conduct mHealth research. This effort will build on the current Health eHeart Study, an internet-based clinical research platform that has enrolled more than 20,000 engaged participants from around the world. Although initially developed to study cardiovascular disease, Health eHeart is in use by investigators from multiple fields, and helps us jumpstart many of the objectives set out in the current RFA. We have successfully implemented a user-friendly interface built to collect patient-reported outcomes, validated survey data, and integrations with multiple sensors, devices, and apps; we have an IRB approved system using modular electronic consenting; we have over 20,000 deeply involved participants interested in contributing to mHealth research; we have developed ways for external investigators to utilize and enroll their own participants in a customizable fashion; we have developed a study management portal (including a real-time dashboard and participant characteristic- based filtering system) and a flexible messaging system that can be utilized by external investigators; we have built a database and data management system constructed to adhere to the highest standards of privacy, security, and reliability; and we have iterated and adapted the platform to take advantage of emerging technology and cutting-edge methods. Building from these strengths, we are ready to fully leverage the opportunities afforded by this award, transforming the Health eHeart Study into a general Health ePeople Resource. The Administrative Core will be comprised of the personnel infrastructure to manage the Health ePeople Resource and will provide the administrative support for investigators from academia, nonprofit organizations, governmental agencies and industry to conduct research using the Health ePeople Resource. The Administrative Core will provide the administrative infrastructure to ensure data security and privacy in working with a variety of collaborators, mHealth products, and research designs. The Administrative Core will be responsible for the development and management of a sustainable financial model for the Health ePeople Resource. Finally, the Administrative Core will furnish the administrative infrastructure to manage public relations, marketing, communications and dissemination of knowledge.